


Tree years and counting

by LokiOwnsTheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poor John, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOwnsTheTardis/pseuds/LokiOwnsTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“S-Sorry” John mumbled and stood up quickly. Before Sherlock could say anything he started running away. Limping. “John!, Come back!” Sherlock shouted and he ran to behind John</p><p> </p><p>John is alone and suffering. Sherlock comes back, but he might not want the same as John does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Men At The Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please be nice. I do not own the character, they are from Mark Gatiss and Arthur Conan Doyle. Sorry for any Typos!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tony.

“It’s has been a long while since the “jump”, but I still cry when I remember it. It has been 4 years, and counting. Lot’s and lot’s of psychiatrists, all of them the same, “He was a fake” but I keep saying the same thing “he is not a fake, he isn’t or he wasn’t, he was for real”. With some of them the discussions arrive to almost shoot them but… I just relax myself and left before doing something really stupid. I'm not like Sherlock, I can’t shoot something unconsciously.  
Whatever life is too monotonous without him, jump from a building!, how would do that?. Just Sherlock, he didn’t tell me before, so I couldn’t appreciate every second I had with him. You know what they say? That people don’t know what they have until you lose it, but I knew what I had. “Had.” That word hurts too much,” –JW

 

John stop typing, he pressed enter. Many people “followed” him, they checked his blog , He wasn’t sure why... He wasn’t typing anything at all. A couple of months ago and anonymous guy started sending him messages, Strange ones. “Another?”- said John. He was alone, he always was now. “I want to meet you”, who was him?. But curiosity killed the cat, so john and the anonymous make a date, 5 o’clock in the Trafalgar square. But John had no idea of what was going to happened to him. Nor he cared about it.

15 minutes to 5 o’clock and john was calling a cab, “Trafalgar square, please”, he enter to the cab. And in about 5 minutes he was sat at a bench in the Trafalgar square. Waiting. The people were walking beside John, Almost admiring that this men didn’t had to run to work. The he had all the time of the world to sit and watch the world move. John watched every single thing that moved around him, his mind wandering about who might care about him now that Sherlock was gone. All the things he posted were idiotic and without sense. The years and counting, that’s how long John had been alone. 

 

“Excuse me?” A soft baritone broke the silence and John looked up. There, in front of him, it was a tall men, red haired and with a two day beard. “Hello.” John said “Are you…?” The men nodded and offered a handshake to John. John took his hand and smiled. “You remember me of someone….” John said. The men had a really white skin and high cheekbones looked exactly like Sherlock.  
“Well..” The men shrugged and sat beside John. “That’s because I am who you are thinking”. John turned to the stranger, “No.. You can’t be, I watched him die...” The men smiled and nodded “Well, Mycroft said you would recognize me…”  
At the mention of Mycroft John did recognize him. With some tears streaming down his face he hugged Sherlock. “I knew you would realize.” Sherlock said. John cupped Sherlock’s face and hesitated before closing the gap between his faces. Sherlock broke the kiss at the first seconds, doing the exact thing John was worried about.  
“S-Sorry” John mumbled and stood up quickly. Before Sherlock could say anything he started running away. Limping. “John!, Come back!” Sherlock shouted and he ran to behind John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is at the flat and Sherlock comes after him to solve their 'Problem'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters

After some minutes (Or maybe more, time goes fast when you’re broken) he heard the flat door open. “John?” Sherlock shouted, He went running to the room upstairs but it was empty. He took a moment to see how messy the room was, Clothes all over the floor, dirty mugs on the table by the bed and a horrible smell. Sherlock went down the stairs he passed a hand through his face and hair.My room! . Sherlock thought and walked. He stood by the door listening carefully. 

 

“God.. How dumb I was” He heard John say. Sherlock sighed and knocked the door. John sit up and listen for any sound, When he heard nothing he shouted “Sherlock go away!” He tried to sound fine, more like him, But his voice sounded broken. “John… Please, we-” He sighed “We need to talk about ‘this’”.  
John didn’t answer for some minutes. They needed to talk, yes. But John didn’t know if he could talk without breaking. John sighed and stood up and unlocked the door, and then he returned to his place in the bed. Sherlock open the door slowly and put his head in. He saw John sat on his bed, obviously trying to keep the composure. Sherlock entered his room and sat on the bed. 

 

“Sorry… I… I shouldn’t be on your room…” John said with a small voice that didn’t belong to him. Sherlock just shaked his head as he tried to deduce anything about his friends state. They were bags under his eyes and he had lost at least twenty pounds since he last saw him. “I doesn’t matter, its understandable” John nodded, but he looked away. “You said you wanted to talk. I’m listening.” He said, as fast as this passed, better. “Well, I said ‘We’, any way I might start talking.” John sighed, but said “Okay”.

 

“Okay then, do you have any questions about my ‘Death’?” He asked. John gasped and took a minute after answering “Yes, I do. Why?” He said. Sherlock nodded he was already waiting for that question “Well, They were tree snipers, one for you” He said pointing John “One for Lestrade.” He said lifting another finger. “And one for Mrs. Hudson” he said lifting another finger. John eyes wandered through the three fingers. “Oh…So you find the easier way was to fake your death. You could have told me, you know?” John snapped. “I could, but you would be dead by now.” John mind went through the last three years. Three and counting. He thought. “Do /you/ want to know anything?” 

 

“In fact I do” Sherlock said “Why did you kissed me?” The tone of Sherlock voice felt like a stab to John who sighed before answering. “I thought that one was easy, even for you.” John said sharply “I made the mistake to think you liked me the same way I like you.” He added just in case. 

 

Sherlock nodded “Oh.. Well John I have to tell you something about that” John didn’t notice when Sherlock had come this closer, or when did his hands had framed his face. Before John could realize what was going, Sherlock was kissing him softly. Both of them let their self enjoy that clumsy kiss. The only thing on John’s mind was, ‘When is this idiot going to decide?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on and off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters.

Sherlock disappeared after that. He left and came back many times. ‘Cleaning my name’ He said when John asked. No more kisses or explications about anything. John lied to himself thinking that Sherlock was busy, that he was taking cases and things, that there was no time for John right now. Even do John knew that Sherlock didn’t really cared, that he had just kissed John to make things right. To make John feel right.

 

 

John was writing on his blog about the last case while Sherlock played a song on his violin. When Sherlock finished John clapped and Sherlock bowed. Neither of them wanting to talk about what both cared about, they started small talk about the last days. They laugh and drank tea all day, Sherlock played a little bit more and John wrote some things, but none of them dared to even mention a word about the ‘problem’.

 

 

Days were dull and they quickly fell into routine. Until one day at the breakfast Sherlock kissed John good morning.  
John had been eating a toast with his favorite strawberry jam when Sherlock came into the kitchen. Sherlock turned the kettle on and made tea, one for John and one for himself. He passed John his and john smiled at him.

 

 

“Thanks, Sherlock.” He said. And Sherlock smiled back, getting more close to John than normally. “You’re welcome, John” the detective said before leaning forward the doctor and claiming his lips. John was shocked at first, but then he relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. And just as fast as the kiss appeared, it disappeared. Leaving a very confused John to his thoughts. 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

John and Sherlock shared soft kisses more regulary, standing more close at crime scenes and being more time together (If that was even possible.) Anyhow they hadn't talked on what they were. Friends?, more than friends?, Lovers?. John just couldn't put a labbel on what they had. Mainly because they were on and off. One day John was Sherlock's favorite parson in the whole world and the other a couple of fingers or a head in the freazer.

 

So when Sherlock asked John what they were, john just said: "We are just us." Any way through Sherlock started calling him his boyfriend. John couldn't said he didn't liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its too short and it took me soo long... sorry


End file.
